I'll Keep My Eyes Fixed on the Sun
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de ithilien22 sur archive of our own. Résumé : Isaac sait combien il est chanceux.


Titre : **I'll Keep My Eyes Fixed on the Sun**

Auteur : **ithilien22**

 **Traduction** : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

 **OOO**

Avant que la morsure ne les emporte toutes, Isaac avait l'habitude de voir une cicatrice juste en dessous de son genou. Elle était à peine visible, comparée à d'autres. C'était l'une des plus veille, fanée et petite. Il l'avait obtenu quand il avait seulement 5 ans, en tombant de son nouveau vélo et il s'était ouvert le genou sur le trottoir.

Il se rappelle avoir pleuré, _sangloté_ dans le t-shirt de Camden. C'était la plus horrible des douleurs qu'il ait jamais eu, et il y avait du sang partout, et il allait mourir, il était certain de ça. Mais Camden était là, et il était parvenu à calmer Isaac finalement. Il avait nettoyé tout le sang sur la jambe d'Isaac et il avait refermé l'entaille avec deux petits steristrips.

« Tu vois ? » Avait dit Camden quand il avait terminé, sur un air de reproche mais avec des gestes tendres. « Ça ne fait même plus mal, tu vois ? »

Isaac pense beaucoup à ce moment ces jours-ci. La cicatrice est partie à présent ( tout comme Camden, et maman, et papa, et Erica, et Boyd…) mais les paroles de Camden résonnent toujours dans sa tête. Il vit avec cette douleur depuis si longtemps qu'il a presque oublié ce que ça faisait d'avoir quelqu'un. Quelqu'un qui s'inquiète. Quelqu'un pour panser les blessures. Quelqu'un pour lui dire que ça va aller.

( _« Quelqu'un va m'entendre, » Se souvient avoir prié une fois Isaac, au début, « quelqu'un va venir. »_

 _Le rire de son père, le cliquetis des chaînes et le verre brisé._

 _« Tu penses que quelqu'un va s'emmerder avec toi ? Personne ne s'en préoccupe, Isaac ! Tu n'as d'importance pour personne ! »_ )

Scott dit tout le temps à Isaac qu'il est important. Avec ses paroles, avec ses actions, et même avec un toit au-dessus de sa tête à présent. Une part d'Isaac continue d'attendre le pire, attendant le jour où il déconnera suffisamment pour que Scott l'abandonne. Mais ça n'arrive pas. Scott se met en colère, parfois. Sa voix devient grave et ses yeux s'illuminent de rouges, et le loup d'Isaac se tapit à cette vue, mais ce n'est jamais la fin.

Il faut un moment à Isaac pour mettre un nom sur ce qu'il ressent pour Scott, même dans sa tête. Et c'est presque comme si le mot s'installait lentement dans sa poitrine à chaque instant, lourd et chaud. Les autres personnes diraient que c'est douloureux, sans doute, mais Isaac n'y pense pas vraiment. Il n'a plus 5 ans, il sait ce que l'on ressent pour une véritable douleur.

Il admettra, qu'il y a certains jours où il se sent légèrement vulnérable, pourtant. Scott sera en train de taquiner Stiles, ou de froncer ses sourcils sur un devoir d'algèbre, ou de relever un sourcil sur Derek, et Isaac se fera plaisir pendant un moment, en laissant son regard s'attarder et ses pensées vagabonder. Et quand quelque chose le ramène dans le présent – le rire de Stiles, le soupire de frustration de Scott, le reniflement moqueur de Derek – Il y a toujours une demi seconde où il sûr d'être grillé, ses joues rougissantes le trahissent à la face du monde.

(Ou ces nuits, juste de temps en temps, où son loup est agité, alors Isaac se glisse sous la douche, ou sous les couvertures, et il s'invente carrément une histoire.)

Mais même ces jours là, à ces moments, ça ne le blesse toujours pas. Pas vraiment. L'amitié de Scott est un tel éclat de lumière que tout autre chose, quelque chose en plus, semble juste ridicule en comparaison.

Alors, à de rares occasions quand il se retrouve à s'apitoyer (espérer, _vouloir_ ), il se refait un montage dans sa tête de tout ce que Scott lui a déjà offert – sa confiance et sa loyauté, son sourire et sa protection, même sa maman et sa gentillesse, leur maison, la nouvelle place qu'ils lui ont donné à la table des repas – et il se rappelle des paroles et de la voix de Camden quand il avait 5 ans.

 _Tu vois ? Ça ne fait même plus mal, tu vois ?_

 **FIN.**


End file.
